


Surprise Date

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard is in love with Taron and wants to surprise him with a date. Not knowing what Taron likes he asks him what would be his perfect date. After some time apart it finally happens…
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 13





	Surprise Date

It’s after the premiere of Rocketman in Cannes when the idea sparks Richard’s mind. The audience is roaring with applause, the majority of the area on their feet with appreciation for the film. It’s when Taron looks over at Richard, a sliver of something more than pride shining in his eyes. It’s when he strolls over to his best friend, embracing him in a hug that feels too close to home. It’s when things calm down and Taron is on his way back to the hotel for the night that Richard decides to swallow his pride and text him.

Hey, u wanna grab something to drink? x

Rich taps his foot anxiously in the back of the limo, thoughts bouncing through his mind. His phone buzzes almost immediately after sending the text, though, which has him picking the phone back up just as quickly as he’d set it down.

I’ve got both beer and wine here if you wanna come to my room instead. x

Rich smiles to himself, aware of what he was doing and loving how oblivious Taron was to it.

The thing is, Richard isn’t sure of Taron’s sexuality. Things would happen on set from time to time, setting off flags that he wasn’t straight, but then interviews would come out and Taron would deny any rumors surrounding that topic. “I just love a bromance” was the one sentence that Rich remembers most distinctly, raising an eyebrow at the comment. The Scot has strong feelings for the younger Welsh man, but isn’t sure how to tell him without scaring him off. In the past, it was always a fear of breaking their friendship. Now, though, he’s simply afraid of rejection from the man he’s been pining over for well over a year.

The limo stops at the curb of the road. The driver walks around to the side to open the door for Richard, sending a friendly nod and smile his way as he steps out. He tucks his hands into the pockets of his slacks, eyeing the hotel up and down once before walking inside. Richard’s room is just across the hall from Taron’s, so location isn’t an issue at all. Plus, being on the top floor gives them the most beautiful view of Cannes.

He knocks on the door which swings open almost immediately, a beaming Taron standing before him.

“We did it!” Taron exclaims, the tone of his voice mimicking the one from carpool karaoke.

Rich laughs, pulling him in for another tight hug. “Fuck, we did. I can’t believe it’s all over.”

Taron shakes his head in disbelief, “Me neither, you aren’t alone,” he steps aside to let Richard in. “so, beer or wine? 

Rich tilts his head consideringly, weighing his options before settling on beer. Taron does the same, and both men end up in the living room with the TV playing softly in the background, the only other sound filling the air being that of their conversation.

They discuss anything and everything; the film, what they thought of Cannes, their plans now that they have a bit of a break. Eventually, the energy of the room calmed down and both men sat in silence for a moment.

“Oi, that sex scene was well edited,” Taron suddenly blurts out, eyes slightly gleaming as if he’s still on cloud 9. Rich almost chokes on his beer at the statement.

“Ye can’t just say those kinds of things while a man is drinking his beer!” Rich exclaims, leaving Taron in a fit of laughter.

“Sorry, sorry. You’re right,” It gets quiet again for one moment before eye contact is made and the giggles return.

Finally, at some point in the night, the moment feels right. Richard sighs before finally speaking up. “T, can I ask ye something?” he clears his throat and bites the inside of his cheek, waiting for Taron’s response.

“Of course, what’s up?” T shifts his body so that he’s fully facing Rich now, clearly giving him his full attention.

“So, there’s this special someone,” Rich picks at his nails while he talks. “and I want to ask them out, but I’m not sure how,”

Taron sits back with a small smile on his face. “Rich, as long as you act yourself, they have to love you. Don’t be afraid of shooting your shot when–”

“No, no, sorry. That’s not quite how I meant it,” Richard interrupts Taron, scratching the back of his neck as his nerves begin to settle. “I guess, I dunno… what’s yer perfect idea of a date?”

It gets very, very quiet.

“I just need some ideas, mate,” he chuckles nervously, watching as Taron stares off into space.

“Well,” he begins, making himself comfortable. “I would take her out for a lovely picnic. I’m not sure why, but I’ve always found them to be so romantic. In a nice field somewhere, where the view is perfect enough to see the sun set,” he stops momentarily. “I’ve always loved going for walks through parks or nature trails. Oh, laying under the stars at night is one of the most intimate settings you can get. So, if you’re hoping to get laid, that’s always worked for me,” he chuckles, finishing his little rant.

Richard, once again, laughs nervously hearing Taron say that last part. “Noted. Thanks, mate. I appreciate it,” he sighs and sits back, sipping on his beer once again. He also notes that he only used the term “she” and wonders if it’s a reflex thing, or if he truly is straight.

“Anytime. So, do I know this special someone?” Taron wiggles his eyebrows, pulling another laugh out of Rich.

”No, ye don’t,” he pauses, glancing at the time on his phone before saying once more, “ye definitely don’t.”

An anxious sigh leaves his lips and his hands are becoming increasingly sweaty by the minute. He taps his foot against the concrete, fiddling with the loose bracelet on his wrist. He checks the time once. Then again. And maybe a few more times.

Richard took all of Taron’s words to heart and kept them in mind for months after their late night conversation, wanting to make their date as perfect as possible. He made sure to find the best places possible for all three things that were on Taron’s list: the park, the picnic, and the stargazing. He truly just wanted a perfect evening with the man that he (secretly still) loved.

“Rich!” Taron’s voice interrupts Richard’s thoughts, pulling him from the screen of his phone and forcing his gaze to the man in front of him.

“T, I missed ye,” they hug as they usually would, but Richard feels a bit more of a spark this time. “how’ve ye been?”

Taron shrugs, crossing his arms. “Actually quite alright. I’ve spent loads of time with family and friends, how about you? Any earth-shattering news?” he raises his eyebrows as if hoping to receive exciting information.

Richard chuckles, “No, nothing interesting, sorry mate,”

“S’alright. So, any particular reason you wanted to meet up here?” Taron continues.

“No, I just missed ye and thought it was nice enough outside to spend time here rather than inside,” he explains, earning a smile from Taron.

“I agree with that one, it’s gorgeous out,”

You’re gorgeous, Richard thinks.

“Alright, first pitstop here we come,” Richard grabs Taron by the wrist gently, feeling those similar sparks once again.

“Woah, woah, woah. Where are we going?” Taron laughs, giving in and following Rich toward the nature trail.

“A special someone once told me that nature trails are the perfect location for first dates,” Rich blurts, actually feeling quite proud of that answer. When Taron doesn’t respond, Richard turns around, seeing that he’s standing still, his eyes showing curiosity and slight understanding.

“Uh huh,” is all that he says in response, making Richard’s heart drop a bit.

Fuck, he thinks to himself. This was a dumb idea, why do you always set yourself up for failure?

Despite the response, though, Rich continues their walk, shoving his hands in his pockets so that they have somewhere to rest, wishing one of them were in Taron’s own hand instead. The fall leaves truly set the scene as the sun beams through the trees, adding a lovely reflection on the ponds that they pass on their walk. The silence is strange, though. It’s new for both of them, and it’s beginning to bother Rich.

“We’ve almost reached our next pitstop,” he turns around, clapping his hands together with a smile on his face, hoping to earn one in response. Taron bites his lip and squints his eyes slightly, finally smiling in return.

“What are you up to, Madden?” he mumbles under his breath.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Rich responds, grabbing T by the wrist once more to drag him towards the field that is finally in their range of sight.

They go off the trail to enter the low-cut field, the sun continuing to beam lightly whilst beginning to set. Taron perks up a bit, then.

“Okay, here we are,” Rich shuffles so that Taron can see what he was hiding, revealing a blanket that’s been tossed neatly onto the grass, a slightly old fashioned picnic basket, and two pillows to top it off. Rich inhales slowly, maneuvering toward the area he’d set up, hoping and praying to God that he gets a positive reaction from the younger man. He turns around to see just what his facial expression has to offer, and his heart melts.

“Rich,” Taron’s voice shakes lightly as he places his hands on his hips like he doesn’t know where else to put them. “did you do all of this for me?”

“Well, er– yeah, I did.” the answer comes out in a stutter, earning a giggle from T.

“So, that special person you told me about all those months ago…” Taron trails off, putting the puzzle together.

”Yeah, that was you, darling,” Rich walks toward T so that he’s standing right in front of him, hands still in his pockets. “look, I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way, I do. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try, because Jesus Christ, I am so in love with you,” Richard says this all in the most poetic manner.

Taron finally removes his hands from his jean pockets and places them lightly on both sides of Richard’s face. “You are the sneakiest little shit I have ever met,” his eyes squint again as he studies the Scot’s face.

“I may be sneaky, but–” Richard’s response is cut off quickly by Taron’s lips crashing into his own, catching him off guard. He removes his own hands from his pockets and places them lightly on Taron’s hips, pulling him closer as their mouths move in a rhythm of sorts. Taron pulls away briefly, resting his forehead against Richard’s.

“I’m the most oblivious man alive,” Taron laughs and Richard chuckles at this.

“So, ye had a slight hunch that I liked you?” Rich questions and Taron scrunches up his nose at this, which may be the cutest fucking thing Richard has seen in his entire life.

“I had a hunch, yeah. Kinda thought it was all in my head, though, 

Richard shakes his head, “definitely not, love. Definitely not,”

They spend the rest of their evening spilling truths about each other, sharing kisses and watching the sun set as if they’re in a romcom. Richard slings his arm around Taron’s waist and T rests his head against Rich’s shoulder, admiring the view in front of them.

“I’m so glad you didn’t freak out when I did all of this,” Rich begins. “I really thought it was a bit over the top, even for you.”

Taron gapes, sitting up slightly. “Even for me? Are you saying that I’m over the top?”

“No, just overdramatic,” Richard holds back his laughs and the look on Taron’s face is borderline hysterical.

T pushes Rich so that he’s lying on his back, looking at the newly formed stars in the sky, and straddles his hips, earning a soft whimper from the older man.

“You’re a dick,” Taron murmurs before leaning down fully and capturing Richard’s lips into his own. Richard’s hands run up and down T’s thighs, slowly migrating towards his bum and resting on the clothed flesh there.

“Oh, God,” Rich bites his lip and lets his head fall back, giving Taron full access to his neck, which he gratefully kisses at.

“What?” he asks against his skin, causing Rich to shiver.

“Ye just– ye don’t know how long I’ve wanted this for, T. I’ve been pining for well over a year,” To prove his point, he pushes his hips up lightly, showing how hard he is from such little time.

“Yeah? You’ve thought about this before?” Taron smirks and Richard’s stomach drops at the voice he’s using.

“Yeah, have,” he gets out, squeezing lightly at his bum and earning a soft sigh in response.

“What do you want then, Rich?” Taron rolls his own hips slightly against Richard’s, the clothing covering them both becoming a bit overwhelming.

“D-dunno,” Richard mentally kicks himself for the stutter. He’s usually confident during sex or anything even remotely sexual, but for some reason, things with Taron are different.

Much different.

“Y’don’t know?” Taron asks, pausing his movements and Richard whines lowley. “I’m all yours now, Rich, do whatever you want with me.”

Richard’s eyes widen at this and he quickly goes into dominant mode, flipping their position so that he’s hovering over Taron, biting at every inch of skin that he can get. Taron’s hands clench gently at the back of Richard’s shirt, urging him to take it off. He does, then repeats the same motion with Taron’s.

“Do ye remember,” Richard leans down to pant in Taron’s ear. “when I asked ye what your perfect idea of a date would be,” single kisses are placed on the younger man’s stomach. “and when ye started to describe the star gazing part of it,” more kisses. “ye said it was a great way to get laid?” he finishes, glancing up to see Taron’s expression.

“Oh, Christ, yeah,” Taron’s voice shaking slightly. “please tell me this is going where I think it’s going, 

Rich smirks, “If ye think you’re about to receive the most amazing dicking down that you’ve ever experienced, yer absolutely right.”


End file.
